Take to the past
by private oak
Summary: A short story about two children with the same past and one dream. No OCx Kuro character . It may seem that the first chapter has nothing to do with kuroshitsuji, read on.
1. Chapter 1 Alarm

**Howdy do? This is a new story of mine, it must admit my previous story was pretty crap but since i have learned from my mistakes. So i suppose this one will be a lot better.**

**I must warn you, at first you might think that this story has nothing to do with any characters from kuroshitsuji or kuro all together.**

**There will be no OCx(kuroshitsuji character). The plot might be a little confusing, sorry!**

**I will give the extra description of the characters/ places. Sorry haven't got any pictures, i am in an art block , and if i try to draw something i will probably end up killing myself.**

**May contain strong language.**

**I obviously do not own kuroshitsuji, only the some of the characters mentioned in this story.**

**Chapter 1**

The alarm went off. Beep beep beep!

The covers of the large, grand bed moved slowly. A pair of thin pale legs struck up into the air making the covers flip into the air and off the bed. The legs fell down and the top half of the body went up. It was a girl with long messy hair. She slowly turned around towards the source of the annoying beeping noise, she reached for it with a slender pale weak hand. She pressed the button and fell back down onto the bed.

"Another day. How wonderful, huh?" She mumbled and hopped off the bed. She looked around the dark room, the covers were shut. She hated the bright morning light. She didn't mind the morning's, as long as she could wake up from those horrid night mares she had every night. What ever kind of a day she had, she would always have a night mare. Since that day of course, before that everything was fine. Well maybe she had night mares but at least she had a loving family.

She walked towards the closed dark oak door and opened it. She stepped outside into a empty silent corridor, each way she looked there was emptiness. Just the sound downstairs of the maid cleaning the dishes, the woman who looked after the house while her uncle and auntie were of to work. Their kids went of to school early, she would go to school at the same time, but because of her health problems she was aloud to get to school at any time she wanted to.

She looked down before her feet. There was a news paper; tiny black writing surrounded by large red or black logos. Couple of smudged photos that everyone was rambling about. She nudged the newspaper with her foot. She sighed and picked it up. The door closed and the newspaper was flipped onto the bed.

She walked up to the small bed side table and opened the first drawer, she picked up a small black piece of fabric and black strings attacked to it. She held the piece of fabric to the empty eye socket and tied the strings around her head. She sighed deeply and fell back onto the bed, another horrid day.

With the uniform on and the bag dragging behind her hitting each single stair she stepped on. She stumbled along the long corridors of the old victorian mansion. She dragged along her legs towards the room with the gentle warm aroma.

"Stella~!" She shouted and dragged herself into the room. There was a warm yellow light everywhere, she stumbled towards the table in the middle of the room and sat at one of the chairs.

A tall blonde middle aged woman walked into the room with a plate in her hand, "Here Jenny." She put in front of Jenny the plate. On the plate there was two pieces of toast, one covered in jam the other in butter. "So... are you nervous?" Stella asked as she sat next to Jenny who was already half way through her first piece of toast.

"Why would I be?" Jenny wondered as she wiped away the crumbs off her face and tucked into the other piece of toast.

"A new year in high school, 8th grade if to be precise." She sighed and sat back in her chair, "Who wouldn't be nervous?" She questioned, not expecting an answer.

Jenny chuckled as she stood up from her chair, "That would be me." She mumbled and walked out of the kitchen. She listened as the chair in the kitchen squeaked as it was moved across the polished floor.

Jenny pulled the front door keys of the small table that was put next to the front door and dropped them inside of her bag. She skipped out of the front door without locking it. A baby blue bike was parked next to one of the many grey dull walls of the mansion. She jumped onto the bike and off she was. It did not bother her that she was around half and hour late for school, she would just say that she had a asthma attack and she would be let off without a warning of such. Plus she wouldn't have to waste her breath and arguing with the teacher, who ever she has first lesson, over why she was late for school.

Just to say the truth she could not give a toss about the staff of the school and what they thought of her nor the 'consequences' of her actions and fucking up her 'future'. It was already all planned of for her on a sheet of paper. She planned it all out for her, the plan will work without a fail, she already knew it.

She calmly ridden her bike through the silent alleys of the empty town. There were barely and cars or people out in the streets. Most were at work or at school, after all what else would they be doing? In this little cut off from the rest of the world town was full of business men/women and oxford students. A small portion on this little town were high school kids who would go onto oxford or be kicked out into some other town where they would work in a chippy or in a shopping center giving out leaflets that would no one take, or just throw over their shoulder.

Jenny slammed on her breaks as she approached ancient gates of the Great Oak High school. It was something between a private school and an every day public high school.

The bike was left in the bike shed, locked up with a thick metal jain and the key dropped inside the blazers pocket.

Jenny looked up at the stone walls of the school that were warn off and covered in moss, it was centuries old school and that was the only reason Jenny came to this school. She wished that she lived in the era that this school was build, it was her dream. She carried on walking around the school towards the main door almost tripping over as she was gazing so much at the colored glass windows. She stumbled over to a pair of grand wooden doors that were held together by metal bolts. She reached for the large metal handles and with a little bit of strength she managed to open them. She ran up the wooden steps that creaked awfully towards her form room.

There was a large wooden corridor full of smaller wooden doors that were covered with posters and information about the class that the door lead to. The door opened easily, no creaks, it was well oiled of course. Jenny entered the room, but felt like stepping back out straight away. It felt kind of weird to step into the class half way through when everyone is busy with work, this was not her class of course, this was her form tutors room. She came in to collect the time schedule table.

The middle aged man with ginger hair and wearing a gray suit looked up from the stacks of papers in front of him. It was pretty obvious that he was the teacher. Her looked through the layers of paper. The paper laid on the desk was equal at least a medium sized forest.

He took out a small piece of paper and handed it over to Jenny who was glaring around the room. She turned around and snatched the paper out of her hand and hopped out of the room. She moved away from the door and leaned against the wall slowly moving down.

English literature was her first lesson. With a grim expression she got up from the floor, she slowly moved along the corridors peeking into the rooms with slightly opened doors, maybe even leaning her ear against the doors to listen to the murmur of the students inside.

She stood in front of a door with only the small metal plate was hammered on with the numbers '203' engraved on. She bounced on her tip toes and pushed the door open. All eyes zoomed in on her. Every head turned towards her.

Jenny closed the door and made her way to her seat, on her way tapping a couple of her friends on their shoulder.

The short, grey haired lady who was the teacher watched her sit down, she did not say a word just watch with her cold gaze. As Jenny took her place she tapped her pen on the desk and stood up holding two text books and a dark brown student book. She let the books fall onto Jennies desk making the sound echo around the room. " Copy out book one pages 45 to 50, book two pages 34 to 40." She snapped at Jenny knowing she had given her an impossible task.

Jenny narrowed her eyes and watched the old hag walk over back to the desk. She sighed and looked down onto the pile of books, she pushed the text books out of the way but opened the student book and pulled out a pen out of her pocket. The pen did not touch the paper, but the gaze of the girl flew the room. She recognized many of the people in the room many better than others.

'Sophia, Molly, Liz, Kevin, Stephen, David, Michael, Kelly... Ryan... Edward...' She though to herself. She noticed a couple of her friends but skipped them quickly her gaze fell onto the boy in the front row besides two other boys with short brown hair. They were twins but the one that really interested her was the boy in the middle. He had dark brown medium hair, he was quiet a lot different from others. Maybe not such an annoying little brat like the others but as clever as the black fox, it would be better if you did not exchange a word with him or easily he has control over you. Possibly it was simply charm and appearance just so he would take the advantage of you. Jenny learned from her mistakes easily. He was a mistake in her life.

Jenny dropped her pen onto the book carelessly. She brushed her two pony tails over her shoulders, lifting up one of the locks of her before her eyes, one unseeing the other wide open.

The time ticked by not a drop of ink touched the empty pages. The bell broke through the soundless room making the students jot from their places. Pilling up the books and leaving the room. Just for a moment or two the corridors were over filled and the noise almost blew out the windows and just a moment later the noise was over and the corridors were empty.

Maths, just a thew more hours.

Italian, concentrate, just a little longer. Four more hours?

Physics, wishing to blow up the time.

Dinner break, for the demon's sake!

History...

Jenny sat herself at the back of the class with Demi and Katie by her sides. It was one of those classes where she could sit back and think things through. She would usually sink into her seat with one eyes on the look out.

Books flying across the room landing on desks and some times in some ones face. Just as it happened to Jenny.

Jenny was sat her desk, half closed eye and face propped up with her fist, day dreaming not expecting for an object to fly into her face almost knocking the sense out of her.

A thin note book flied into her face brushing the piece of fabric off her face that covered up the horrid scar and the empty space. A thin paper cut appeared on her check decorating the already ruined perfection.

The brat who was responsible roared up with laughter pointing his dirty little finger at the girl.

Jenny jolted from her seat she grabbed the collar of his shirt, scowling in anger.

"That is enough!" The voice of the teacher echoed through the room.

The kid stumbled back to their place leaving Jenny standing by her own in the middle of the room. On hand over the unseeing eye, or where the eye used to be. Jenny slowly retrieved back to her place, she picked up the eye patch of her seat and sat down herself. She tied on the eye patch tightly making sure it would not fall off again, a scar that will make you miss half of your life. Not like any other scar, they can be covered up and forgotten. Not as easy as that being only one eye for the rest of your life, eh?

The school day was over, the bell rang the last time, for today. Tomorrow, 8:30 am it will go off again, reminding us that it is a new day and it is time to wake up.

Jenny dragged herself to her bike. Unlocking the chain and leaving it on the stone floor. She hopped on her metal blue horse and off she was.

With delight would she walk or take the bus, but it would cause her trouble. Socializing was not her best aspect, with children her age group especially. Although they were her age group in mind they were many years behind her. It annoyed her and made her feel more and more alone. It seemed as that they will decide that her expanded and deep thoughts will confuse them and they will laugh it off, considering that her words were useless and meaningless. It was hard for her to find some one to talk to.

Every time she went down the little narrow down hill street she passed a ancient victorian park. It was covered up with rows and rows of bushes and trees, making it all that more mysterious and persuading the ordinary passer by to enter, to explore its wonders.

Jenny would usually stop right at the top of the street, the top of the hill. It would give her a better chance to look inside of the park. The park it self did not interest her it was was placed in the middle of it. It was a mansion, it was build at least 30 or more years before the victorian era ended. It was beautiful. It was burned down many times and many times completely destroyed but it was always rebuilt, every time it was knocked down it was rebuilt until one day. It was abandoned and left to rot, it was no longer needed, the owner died. He had no children so it was not inherited. Just left to rot, like everything will one day.

The light breeze touched the figure on the bike reminding for her to breath. It was always her dream to go back in time, to watch the life scatter around the mansion. To see how it looked while it was inhabited. It seemed to be impossible to live there any longer, it just seemed to be a shell if forgotten memories that were yet to be discovered.

Jenny sighed and looked away from the park. She pushed on one of the peddles and off she was. Back home, not even knowing why she bothered.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please review.**

**Description time!**

**Jenny:**

**154 cm tall**

**Ocean blue eyes**

**Dark blue almost black hair, likes to wear it in two pony tails.**

**Slim thin body, very weak but full of energy.**

**She suffers many illnesses but ignores them many times ignoring what may happen to her if she does not take care of herself.**

**She lost one eye, so she wears an eye patch.**


	2. Chapter 2 Dream me the future

**Chapter 2**

The ticking of the lock echoed around the room, gently touching the many books that were stacked up in the room. Ciel was sat behind his study table looking down on a pile of books with his blue eyes, that seemed to be looking into all together a different world in which they first blinked.

"Young master?" Sebastian took his gaze of the words that were printed out onto the crisp pages of a history book that laid in Sebastian's hands, "Are you paying any attention what so ever?"

The boys gaze meet his butler, "Does it seem like i am paying attention to your meaningless speeches?" He mumbled as he flicked off a lost chess piece of the table.

Sebastian sighed. His master, Ciel, is hopeless. "It may be boring, but trust me you will not regret sitting through lectures in the future, young master." He spoke up as he snapped the book shut.

Ciel glared down at the source of light that was reflected at his face, it was a paper cutter poking out of the wide open drawer of the table. He took it in his hand a tossed it into the air a couple of times.

His butler watched him carefully, already knowing what to expect from the brat.

This time Ciel caught the paper cutter by its blade threw it at threw it at his butler aiming in between his eyes. To the boys disappointment the blade was caught between Sebastian's palms just and inch away from his face.

His sighed and laid the paper cutter down onto the table, "Young master, you do realize you wont get away this easily, right?"

Ciel screeched his teeth but did not reply with words.

"What would you like to learn about if you have no interest in the all importance, the past." Sebastian wondered as he sat on the edge of the desk and glared down at his master with interest in his eyes.

The boys eyes seemed to be all that bright, like a child that finally got his parents to listen. "The future." He stated.

The cold gaze of the crimson eyes glared at him. "And why would be that?"

"I wish to know what will happen, how will this world will change, what will happen to my home. I want to know how society that i once known will change." Ciel started to place his words together as a childish glimmer appeared in his eyes.

Sebastian tilted his head so his glasses slightly slidded down his nose, "Is that so?" He wondered. In response Ciel nodded with the same expression.

The butler chuckled and placed one of his hands on the table palm up, a strong wind a a blast a velvet light lightened the room. The light formed into a large sphere in Sebastian's hand. A projection inside the sphere became clearer and clearer. Ciel gazed into the sphere, watching the image as it finally focused.

The image showed a large mansion, in a almost ruin like state. The windows were in fine condition but no one could look inside as wooden planks covered the house from inside from the eyes of the curious passers by. It was surround by plain green grass with a thew signs of where there used to be stone structures placed in what looked like a forgotten garden. Around the garden were thick walls of tress and bushes making it almost impossible to even get a glimpse of the forgotten mansion.

The image changed now showing children. Groups of teenagers walking through the streets wearing all the same clothes, school uniforms of course. The image changed once again now showing the quiet streets of a small street full of shops. Cars were parked now and then along the streets. Bright signs and posters decorated the walls and the windows of the shops. Wires hung along the buildings hanging down from one to the other.

Everything seemed so different from what Ciel known on London. So similar but so different. The forgotten mansion, it seemed like he had been there once.

The sphere in Sebastian's hand slowly dissolved in the fin air as he moved his hand back. "That was the year 1947, mid summer." Sebastian explained.

"That mansion, that was slowly crumbling down into nothing but dust..." Ciel mumbled. "I have a feeling... that i have been there once."

"You live in it." Sebastian calmly spoke as he once again opened the book in his hand.

It became so clear now, it was his mansion. Abandoned, forgotten, unneeded. It didn't bother him, he expected that to happen. He wondered about the lonely streets that once was over filled with lively public. The children, once there was no place for them. No one cared for the commoners.

"I want to know more." Ciel demanded.

Sebastian swayed his head. "I have no right young master. The future is not for the past to see. I apologize."

* * *

The candles were blown out and Ciel was tucked into his bed. Just the light creaking of the door meant the demonic butler was gone leaving Ciel to dream his dreams.

The silence fell onto the room and slowly Ciel's breathing evened out. His eyes started to twitch under his closed eye lids as.

The silent stories of the past went through his mind whizzing around reminding him of the magical vision that Sebastian had shown. A smile started to creep on to his face and he curled deeper under his covers.

* * *

**A/N: Any clues on what is going to happen? No?**

**Well let me give you a clue, as you seem to notice this whole story is about the future and the past. Ciel wanted to know about the future and Jenny wanted to know about the past, remember the mansion that she was looking down onto from the top of the slope? (shit i think i given away way to much)**

**Heh, hope that helped a little. **

**Sorry i took so long, just didn't have any inspiration for this chapter...**


	3. Chapter 3 Rewrite the flaw

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER WILL CONFUSE YOU COMPLETELY. I AM SORRY. TT_TT Explanations at the end, hope that will help.**

**Chapter 3**

The whizzing of the electric like form through the fin wires and the mid air filled the room like space that was filled with images floating through the air like the ghosts of the past and the future. The voices echoed and bounced of the walls that seemed to be like a bubble that you would get it when you blow a soap bubbles as a kid.

A figure was sat in an arm chair that seemed just be floating carelessly, it was purely black, pentagrams were illuminating the back of it. A pair of feet in leather boots that seemed to be covered in buckles. Hands reached out to turn or press the illumines symbols that were shown before the creature that sat in the arm chair.

A large drain pipe was on the floor of the bubble like room. A pair of hands pushed the owner of the hands out of the large drain pipe. It was very human like, it seemed to be a female. She was dressed in a long leather coat a pear of black fabric baggy pants there were tucked into warn off black leather boots. A large scarf was pulled over her head covering up her silver hair. She had white horns curling around her ears almost blending in with her pale skin. She had goggles pulled onto her fore head, they were pilot goggles, they had orange lenses that meant to protect her eyes from bright light.

"Oi? Len! Couldn't you think of anything better than this damn drain pipe?" She exclaimed as she walked towards the creature in the arm chair. No response. She grabbed hold of the back of the chair turning it around in mid air revealing the creature, Len, slouched in the chair.

He had maroon hair up to his jaw line and pale complexion. He had pal blue eyes and a pair of black horns just like a goats. He was wearing a black long coat with a red ribbon tied around the neck. Simple grey pants tucked into his boots that seemed to be over crowded with buckles, "... welcome back Lorena..." He mumbled to as he propped his head with his fist.

Lorena sighed, "Turning bipolar or something the lines brother?"

"What would give you that idea?" He shrugged and gave a fake smile.

Lorena tugged him by his horns, "Stupid brother." She snarled. She took a deep sigh and let go of him, "Anyway we have things to do. It seems that two humans have been mixed up in the time they have been born." She explained as she leaned over.

"Huh?" Len wondered, he was a slow person and thoughts reached him slowly.

His sister, Lorena smacked her fore head, "A child was supposed to be born in 1876 but instead was born in 1934. And the other child the opposite. We need to put things right."

"Wont that change the past?" Len spoke out his thought.

"They are identical except their gender."

Len thought for a moment, it seemed as a bad idea after all so all the bad out comes must be thought through and their solutions, "But we cant. Last time we tried such a thing we lost both of the humans satan knows where. We had to re write the time so many times it almost seems a bad idea to try it again."

"Sebastian agreed on this. If some thing goes wrong, blame on him." She hissed at her brother.

Len looked up with questioning eyes, "Sebastian, so that is the name as given to the mutt."

Lorena nodded in reply.

Two ghost like images appeared in front the two of them, one images was of a boy, black hair almost blue, one eye covered with an eye patch. The visible eye was ocean blue just like the girls that was on the other image. Just like him almost identical.

"Permanent or trial." Len wondered as he looked down at the illuminated controls.

"Trial." His sister responded with one single word.

"Suppose it wont harm anyone. So let it be." Len announced and twisted the symbols before him. It was a simple task to change things but to undo them was all together a different thing.

* * *

The midnight sky over lapped the whole London from head to toe. Jenny was asleep calmly in her bed, her lips slightly curled up into a smile. She was dreaming of a family... 1882... a victorian family. Everyone was smiling and happy two kids were playing with a large black dog. Giggly and running about. A boy and a girl with blonde curls.

Her dream went on as she curled herself deeper into the covers. She was still but the covers moved. Curling around her fragile body, supporting her head carefully.

There was a light crackling sound in the air, a velvet light appeared just like a door had been opened.

The duvet moved with Jenny i hand and inside the door. It shut like it had never been there at all.

Jenny was brought into a long corridor cover with numerous pictures. The duvet started to change form, more like into a marsh mellow cloud.

The pictures... connecting to Jenny's past and future in unimaginable ways. There was a photo with three people in it standing in front of a mansion. There was a gentle men with his arm around a young red head woman. Before them stood a little girl grinning and holding onto her mothers dress.

Just as Jenny passed the photo tears started to flood her eyes but she did not wake up.

The photo's passed showing Jenny growing up. Older and older and changing with each image.

Now things changed, she was standing with a complete different family, so different but so right. She was standing in a long frilly dress hugging a large black hairy dog around its neck. Her mother and father standing behind her in victorian clothing just like she did. Images of a great fire started to appear. Images of pain and disappear then hope but disappear. But no regret.

* * *

The bed room was silent and without movements. Ciel was dreaming pleasant dreams for once in a while. He curled him self inside the covers as his dreams took him deeper and deeper.

A gentle light shinned down onto him illuminating his pale skin. He was lifted into the air just like Jenny and gone.

His past was brought back to him, his family. The sweet memories of when he was not afraid to smile and enjoy his life. But the good thoughts were soon broken and the day of the pain came back in his mind. The day he summoned his demonic butler. It all came back in his dreams. But not it was all changing, he remembered how he grow up with his parents in just another london estate. He remembered how every day he would walk to school and all those memories of his school years. Then how everything changed, the day she was brought into his life and the day the only one of his ocean blue eyes could see. But the memories of his other life... the one where his was the earl of the phantomhive, it was still all there in his mind colliding with his new memories.

There lives were rewritten but it hadnt all went according to plan. The memories of their past lives were still with them and it made all the difference.

* * *

**A/N: The guys at the start are the demons of time. They can erase time and re write time. Lorena came back from a mission of re writing time. The bubble was in space, its like a control room but in the middle of the universe. The images that floated around were what people and creatures see. So basically the demons can watch what ever who ever when ever is seeing.**

**The corridors that Jenny and Ciel went through were basically corridors of their memories.**

**If you want to know anything else please leave a question in your review and i will answer it in the authors note section.**


	4. Chapter 4 Good morning

**Chapter 4**

It was 7:30 in the morning and Jenny was asleep comfortably in her bed. She was to comfortable to look up when she hear the click of the door which meant it was opened. Light steps could be heard echoing along the floor.

Jenny laid still motionless, her mind was still asleep so she could not react in anyway.

"Good morning mistress." A gentle voice could be heard. Probably she was just getting pranked by some one in the house. She never heard of this voice before but it felt a little like she did.

"Go away!" She shouted and wrapped herself deeper into the covers.

The curtains were slidded open letting the light inside of the room, "It's a beautiful morning mistress." It seemed like her exclaim was ignored. "Its time to get up, you have busy day." The covers were tugged off her.

Jenny sat up in her bed and looked at who was disturbing her sleep. It was a butler, he was handsome, mid twenties and about six feet tall. She took the cup of morning tea of the cart before her. The aroma of the tea was over whelming just like the taste. The butler handed her the london times new paper and she began reading ignoring him like he was just a invisible shadow.

"You do not seem to be frightened mistress." No response, "Even though you have no idea who i am."

'Sebastian...' Jenny thought. She didn't know where she got the name from, some where deep from the back of her mind she guessed.

"That is correct." He replied, seeming like he read her mind. "Your memories seem to be all in place, but it seems like the memories of your past life are still there."

"The humble life with aunt and uncle. Forgotten and not loved." She murmured as she placed the empty cup and the new paper back onto the cart. She looked up at the butler, Sebastian, with her one visible eye.

The man chuckled as he looked down at her, "Almost identical." He spoke in a amused voice.

"To what or who?" She screeched through her teeth, she disliked to be compared to what ever or who ever.

"To my master." He replied, "He is currently with your aunt and uncle in 1947, you swapped places. Not for long though, so there is not reason to worry young mistress. Yourself and my master are so a like, easy to mistake for twins."

"Shut up demon! You know well enough i hate been compared to a mutt that i dont know of." She hissed at him. Her memories of the current life became more and more clear. She knew who was her demonic butler, what happened to her parents, why she was so isolated.

Sebastian reached for the string that held the eye patch tight on Jenny's head. He pulled the string and the peace of fabric fell down on to Jenny's lap.

She blinked and looked around. Both eyes. She could see both eyes. The right eye socket was no more empty. Both perfectly seeing. "Huh?" She wondered.

"You're past has been changed, both of your eyes are still there." Sebastian explained.

A smile gleamed on Jenny's face, grinning a true smile. It was always her wish, to see the world with both of her eyes and it came true, in this life anyway.

"What a pity, the scars are still there. It seems they shall never be erased." Sebastian spoke as he brushed Jenny's locks of hair away from her face. "What a pain it must be, never forgotten it will be. I am so sorry."

"No need to be." Jenny snapped as she pushed away Sebastian's hand. "And stop calling me mistress, i hate it how it sounds. Call me lady Jennifer." She commanded him.

"As you wish my lady." He bowed before her.

Jenny huffed, "Lay out my clothes and get back to your duties." She ordered him.

Just like Jenny said, Sebastian laid out her clothes and left. But just before he walked out of the room he turned back, "No assistance needed my lady?" he wondered with a smirk on his face.

Jenny went bright red in her face, "I can dress myself you damn demon! After all I have been dressing myself for the past damn 12 years!" She shouted at him. Well at least in the life that has been taken over by her butlers real master.

Jenny quickly dressed herself in a long dark blue dress which was covered in black lace. It was about knee high. She was wearing black stockings and black glossy high heels. She turned towards the mirror that was put in the corner of the room and had a sheet covering it. She pulled the sheet of the mirror and looked at her own reflecting. Her skin was flawless and her dress sat on her perfectly. She looked at her eyes. One ocean blue the other velvet with a pentagram decorating it. It was no surprise to her. She tied her hair into two piggy tail with black ribbons. Jenny took a deep sigh and turned towards the door.

* * *

Jenny was sat in her study room behind the desk. She was watching the clock arrows move while Sebastian, her butler, was clearing away the book that were frown onto the floor by Jenny.

"Tell me something Sebastian..." She mumbled in a slightly dreamy voice.

"Tell you what my dear lady." Sebastian looked up at his mistress.

"You said that I and 'Ciel' are almost identical what about our lives, are they almost identical." She wondered.

"That is correct my lady." Sebastian replied as he stepped forwards towards the desk that Jenny was sat behind.

"Lier, lier, pants on fire." Jenny sang gently as she gave an unamused expression as a reply to Sebastian.

Sebastian raised a brow, "You know well enough that i never lie, lady Jennifer."

"I do not have anyone like you in my life. I have a maid but not as loyal as you, nor is she nothing more than a human being."

He knew that this innocent and confused child was wrong, and that is why he wanted to put her mind straight. "Tell me lady Jennifer, how did you loose your parents?"

Jenny sighed and began her painful story, "The night before my father set off to the front line in the second world war against the nazi's the german soldiers broke into the house murdered both of my parents."

"What happened after?" Sebastian carried on with his little investigation.

"I was tortured by the soldiers, they wanted to know about the further plans of the war. I was a smart child and i asked my father a lot about the war, he told me everything. Then i was saved and i was with my aunt and uncle. And at the same time appeared Stella, the maid."

"Your mother died on the day you were saved my lady." He declared with a grimace on his face.

Jenny held her head in her hands, eyes shut, no caring any longer, "I dont give a damn about what you say, i loose my family what ever i do. I doesn't bother me no more."

"Your mother a summoned a servant that promised to save your life in exchange of hers. You should be oh so very thankful to your mother." Sebastian lifted Jenny's chin and smiled down at her, "Not everything is so lost."

* * *

**And this is where things get interesting, next chapter will be in a day of Ciel's life. I guess you already know how the chapter will go.**


End file.
